


Strength and Courage

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cougar's musings, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - any, any, 'being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply  gives you courage'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength and Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> **
> 
> Prompt left by kayim at fic_promptly
> 
> **  
> Thank you to saral_hylor for the read through

Cougar had never gone out of his way to look for love. He just figured it was something which either happened to a man or didn’t happen, he wasn’t really that bothered by the idea of chasing it down. Then he met Jake Jensen and everything got thrown into a maelstrom of very confused emotion.

Now, years later, he’s figured out what all those whirling, twisted up and utterly mystifying feelings mean.

He knows that loving Jake makes him a better person, it drags him away from the darkness which has always been a part of his persona. It’s not just about the sex, although that is unbelievable, there’s something else about knowing that Jake would willingly die for him. It gives Cougar something to live for. He’s braver now, more confident, less likely to question his own abilities because Jake said he was awesome and Jake loves him, so he wouldn’t lie, would he? Ergo, Cougar is awesome.

But knowing that Jake loves him back, well, that still makes Cougar’s brain hurt a little bit. It’s an amazing feeling, heady and dizzy-spell inducing. It makes him stronger, gives him a reason to do the crazy things they do, because it’s all for Jake. Cougar would cheerfully hunt down Max on his own and bring back his head on a silver platter if it made Jake happy.

Cougar doubts whether his old, cynical self would have believed that having a babbling, slightly insane super hacker tech op with a penchant for working in his underwear and sweet talking his computers, in love with him would make a difference. But it has, it really, really has.


End file.
